Finally Realizing
by ko0kiesNcream
Summary: ‘The day you realize how much some one means to you, might be the day they walk out of your life, forever.’ [FS]


**A/N: Another short story, probably 3 chapters… review please. I'll appreciate it a lot. **

**This is in Freddy's POV. And if you've read some of my stories, then you know who this is all about.**

_The day you realize how much some one means to you, might be the day they walk out of your life, forever._

She left me.

Even if I keep contact with her, it's not the same.

I remember it well, just like it was yesterday. It was supposed to be the greatest day of my life. Me, Freddy Jones, finally finished with high school. It was like a dream come true, right? No more learning at college, because I was going to work with my Uncle Harvey in Real Estate, which gets good money. The day I walk down that stage was supposed to be a new chapter in life. I felt so happy, I couldn't sleep. Even though I didn't sleep, I was still pretty energetic that day... but I didn't know that every one was moving for college. The friends I knew since kindergarten were leaving my life. I forgot all about it.

_Flashback_

"_Freddy Jones." Mr. Larawitz said._

_I walked happily to the podium, and shook hands with my principal. Walking down the steps with my diploma, I took a seat next to Zack, then looking over to the stage,_

"_Katie Brown" Mr. Larawitz continued._

_She waved at Zack frantically, and smiled at me while taking her diploma. She finished and took the other seat next to Zack._

_I looked over at the two, "Hey lovebirds, Congratulations."_

_Zack smiled and said, "Thanks, Fredster. You too."_

_Katie looked over Zack, to me. "What are you going to do after this, Freddy? I mean, me and Zack are going to college. We both have scholarships since we applied for one. What's going to happen between us three?"_

_I didn't really catch what she was saying because I heard another name to be called on stage._

"_Summer Hathaway."_

_I swear, my heart skipped a beat when I saw her. Her curls were bouncy when she skipped over the stage to Mr. Larawitz. Summer Hathaway was my 'enemy'. She was too bubbly and peppy, which I hate, and we argued all the time we talked. She and Katie are best friends, so I have to deal with that smart-mouthed prissy girl, every day. _

_But today, I didn't hate her._

_I didn't notice, but Zack told me that: I smiled, jumping a little when they called Summer's name._

_When Summer came down over to the aisle, something in my mind was telling me to hug her, or even kiss her, right then and there. I ran over, not thinking over myself and kissed her on the spot._

_It was a delicate, but sweet kiss nonetheless._

_I was surprise because she didn't pull back, and when we finally pulled apart for some air, she smiled. Summer Hathaway, was smiling at me, Freddy Jones. I couldn't talk. I was speechless._

_She just dragged me over to Zack and Katie who were watching the whole thing._

_Katie jumped out from her seat, "Finally, you two are together."_

_Summer and I both looked at each other confused and at the same time, blurted out, "What are you talking about?"_

_Zack whistled, "I defiantly saw some tongue there!" I blushed, not realizing, Summer was blushing too._

_Katie, who was smiling crazily, frowned suddenly and said, "Hey… but don't you hate each other?"_

_I swear, she was ruining the whole moment. I was ready to pounce on her but Zack held me back. He gave Katie a warning look and said, "You know what they say, 'There's a thin line between love and hate. Besides, opposites attract."_

_Right then and there, I knew Zack was right._

_All this time, I didn't hate Summer at all, but the fact was, that I really loved her._

_I grabbed her hand and yanked her away from Zack and Katie._

_Summer look down, "Do you know what this means, Freddy?"_

_I grinned, "We can start life together, Tink! I'd really like you to be my girlfriend."_

_She looked up, "I can't do that, Freddy. It's too hard."_

_My grin faded, "Why not? We're meant to be, you and me. We can work on this."_

_Summer burst into tears, "How can it work out Freddy? I'm going to Harvard. I have a friend waiting for me there! Even if it seems I love you…. It's too late."_

_I looked at her hard, "Maybe we can work this out. I can come with you, we'll find a way."_

_I tried reaching for her hand to comfort her, but she snatched it away, looking at me with intense eyes. _

"_Freddy, how?!? You expect me to let you in my life, bring you with me to college?! Things are happening too fast. After what happened right now, I can't think of a way. You have a life here. I can't just turn down a good college for you. Freddy, I want a good future with a good job. It's too complicated."_

_I couldn't believe it. She was leaving. I couldn't fight back for her, because I knew she made up her mind._

"_I'll miss you, Tinkerbell. I'll never forget you and your stubborn ways."_

_Her face softened she said, "Me neither. I'll always remember our stupid fights."_

_I remembered, "Hey, I forgot to leave you a note on your Graduation yearbook!"_

_She smiled handing me her book, while I gave her mine. (A/N: Which came out of nowhere, of course.)_

_I looked for a page with nothing on it. Sure enough, the last page wasn't occupied. I wanted to take up the whole page, so I began writing, even if I couldn't think of anything good to write. I'm not a Shakespeare:_

_**Yo, Tink.**_

**_I remember when I first saw you when you came in 2nd grade, with your stupid (but cute) pigtails. You sat down, and the first thing I remember you doing is reading a chapter book. I'm like, hey! This chick reads good, let's destroy her life._**

_**Didn't I, Tink?**_

**_We fought so much, now I realize that I only disturbed you because that was the only way you'd speak to me. So for 10 years of knowing you, I finally know. I loved your attention. I love the way you'd flick your hair back random times. I love when you'd raise your hand too much, and answer each question correctly, even though, I thought it was annoying. I still think it's annoying, but in a cute way. You never felt embarrassed, and everything you did was head-strong. You were confident. You never whined about you're looks like Katie did, like "I'm fat!" Just to get attention. You got attention naturally._**

_**I'm trying hard to be really emotional and lovey dovey, okay?**_

_**That's not my type of way to write, but I want to, for you.**_

_**So, I'm saying you're beautiful, and I mean it. I love your lips, even the days when I 'hated' you, like yesterday, even if I never told you that before. It's the perfect color, Ruby red. Heck, Zack even said they're nice, and that's saying a lot. But... when I kissed you, I knew you were a great kisser. Another great thing is, your eyes. Whenever you smile, they start lighting up. You dimples show through, which makes you look even better.**_

_**So, whenever you're feeling down,**_

_**Or troubled, and you need a helping hand,**_

_**Just call me, and I'll be there**_

_**I think that's a song. Or a mix of songs. But anyways, I mean it. When you're over in Harvard, go call me. Whenever you're crying, look at this message.**_

_**Oh shit, I couldn't write small enough for you to read. I'm already at the bottom of the page, so I'll just write on the back cover. Okay?**_

_**So anyways, I'm saying that I love you, and always will. As weird as it sounds, it comes from the bottom of my heart. Don't mention this to Zack or Frankie, because they'll torment me.**_

_**It's hard, but I'll try to visit you. Like… keep in touch. Okay? I hope you come back to Staten Island for me.**_

_**Forever and always,**_

_**Freddy Jones.**_

_Whew…. I'm done. I looked at Summer, she was finishing up, I could tell she wrote a lot too. Zack and Katie, who was there while I was writing, took a picture of me and Summer laughing. It was an old style camera, which after flashing ,the picture comes out of the bottom. She handed it to me. I stuck it in my book._

_Summer got mad. "How am I supposed to remember his cute face?! I need a remembrance picture too!"_

_Katie giggled and said, "All right. But make this one last; I have 6 more pictures I can take on this baby!"_

_Katie was about to click the camera, and without thinking, I kissed Summer. It was better than the kiss we had before, but with tongue. Even as the flash flickered off, we still kept on._

_Zack tapped Summer's shoulder. "Ehem, I think this is yours."_

_She pulled back, to my dismay and took the picture. We both laughed._

_Summer looked at it, "It looks like we're eating each other!" she said putting it in her yearbook._

"_Hey! You get to keep a better picture! That's not fair!"_

"_Sorry! Hey, but we're in the middle of something." kissing again, I heard another flash._

_I looked up, "Katie, thanks! I need a kissing pic!"_

_She chuckled, "No prob, Spazz!" She handed me the picture, which looked exactly like Summer's except she was forcing me down to deepen the kiss. "I like this one."_

_Summer frowned, "I look like a whore."_

"_But you look sexy, babe!" I protested._

_Rolling her eyes, Summer said, "Even though, I'm sexy all the time!" I chuckled._

_She frowned again, "Now you have 2 pictures. I have one. No fair."_

_Before we knew it, in the next half hour, we finished the rest of Katie's film._

_Both me and Summer had 3 pictures. We took it greatfully. The last roll of film, we took a group picture, which Zack said he was going to send us through mail tomorrow, because he wanted 4 copies which were going to be bigger._

_It was time for goodbyes, almost everybody left except us four._

_Summer's mom was waiting outside, honking the horn._

_She hugged Zack and Katie, "I'll miss you guys! Call me and visit at my college. I'll never forget you." Katie looked at Zack and smiled forcefully bringing back tears, "We both will. I don't want to cry now! And I'll…-know we'll be… Friends forever." hugging again, Katie and Summer hugged and cried. Katie was trying to say something, which came out as "Iww Mish yoh sho muitsh!"_

_Zack took Katie's hand and said, "Let's Go." Turning back to Summer he said, "I'll miss you. Katie will too. Don't worry, we will call to see if we can visit you." Leaving, it was just the two of us._

"_I'll miss you like crazy, Tink. I love you so much. Never forget me. Never change, ok? Don't get a guy!"_

_Forcing a smile, she kissed me quietly. "Never will I forget you. Read my message, I wrote everything there. I'll won't get a guy, because I'm too busy, thinking of you."_

_Before I knew it, SHE WAS GONE._

_END FLASHBACK_

**A/N: I'm going to write another chapter. Next is Summer's note and everything. Review...**


End file.
